7 días en Hawkins
by Ylla K
Summary: Steve Harrington tiene el corazón roto y una habilidad involuntaria con los niños, Dustin lo culpa de su gran fracaso en el baile de invierno, Hawkins sigue teniendo sus cosas raras, ¿Cómo sobrevivir 7 días en ese pueblo sin que las cosas raras te pasen a ti? La prima de Dustin tiene una sola misión: ser su niñera, pero ya sabemos que no todo es tan simple, menos con esos dos cerca
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Duffer brothers, les debo mi vida y todo lo que ven aquí.**

* * *

 **I**

 _"What's different about her?_

 _I don't really know"_

 _ **The rolling stones**_

* * *

— Ok, mama, Ok, tía Claudia, cuidaré de Dustin como si fuera mi propio hijo… sea lo que sea que eso signifique —dijo la muchacha mirando hacia la casa de sus tíos con desánimo. No tenía problema en cuidar a Dustin, después de todo, el chico era genial, pero ¿Y sus pequeñísimas vacaciones de invierno con sus amigos en la nieve? ¿Qué podría hacer en Hawkins, en cambio?

— Volveremos más pronto de lo que piensas —dijo su madre, sonriendo.

Los adultos habían pensado que después de tantas cosas extrañas en el pueblo, lo mejor para olvidarse de cualquier irregularidad sería salir, irse a un spa, hacer cosas que los adultos encuentran fascinantes. La muchacha bajó del coche y sacó su gran bolso del maletero, lo arrastró hasta la acera y se quedó de pie a su lado.

— ¡Pásenla bien! —y de pronto estaba alzando la mano para despedirse como una tonta.

Quizás estaba exagerando, tan solo era una semana en casa de los Henderson con Dustin, nada fuera del planeta.

— Cariño, si Dustin necesita algo, lo que sea…

Su mamá hizo partir el coche y su tía Claudia no alcanzó a terminar lo que quería decirle sobre Dustin, pero ¿Qué más daba? Se lo había repetido una millonada de veces hasta el momento.

A propósito ¿Dónde estará ese niño?

Se giró y, tomando sus cosas, se encaminó hacia la casa.

* * *

— Mira, no tengo más motivo para pasar el rato contigo, y aún así estoy aquí ¿No? —se excusó Steve. Dustin, tras su fracaso en el baile de invierno, sobre todo cuando Mike, Lucas y Will tuvieron pareja y se divirtieron sin él, se encontraba realmente triste. Steve diría que devastado, pero era solo un niño, no podía ser tan malo ¿O sí?

Lo había llevado a los videojuegos, luego a comer el helado más grande de todo Hawkins, y todo había sido en vano. Dustin seguía culpándolo a él y sus consejos por lo que había pasado, decía que jamás en la vida volvería a ponerse aquella cosa de Farrah Fawcett en el cabello, y en sus momentos más críticos —lo que había sucedido después del baile— había jurado que no volvería a utilizar su gruñido en toda la vida.

Bueno, Steve estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero vamos, el gruñido era Dustin, era su esencia. El niño estaba perdiendo su identidad solo porque, al parecer, las chicas no lograban ver más que su exterior, lo cual suele suceder a su edad, pero a Steve le era difícil explicárselo.

— Si tienes un motivo para estar aquí conmigo, tú eres el culpable de todo esto —lo apuntó el niño.

— No lo soy…

— ¡Sí lo eres! Me dijiste que ignorara a Max… digo, a la chica que me gusta, ¡Y besó a Lucas!

Bueno, eso no lo sabía.

— ¿Besó a Lucas? —Steve enarcó una ceja y Dustin bajó la mirada—. Ok, ok. Dustin, mírame, te lo dije una vez, eres muy joven para que te rompan el corazón y esa mierda, así que no vas a morir por esto.

— Hay algo que no te dije —el rubio miró hacia arriba con sus ojos desanimados y Steve lo miró, esperando a que continuara con una de sus manos en el volante su coche—. Sí bailé con alguien… Nancy.

Dustin no era idiota, ni tampoco un niño inocente que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa en la vida de los que son mayores que él. Él sabía que Nancy Wheeler era una espina para Steve Harrington, lo que no sabía era si él estaba enterado de que la chica no había dejado de mirar a Jonathan Byers durante toda la noche con ojos de amor, y no estaba seguro de querer decírselo.

A pesar de estar totalmente enfadado con él por sus estúpidos consejos de niño bonito, no quería que sufriera. Steve era su amigo, o eso creía, habían pasado por momentos difíciles juntos y lo admiraba como al hermano mayor que jamás tuvo. Mike tenía a Nancy, Lucas era el hermano mayor en su caso, Will tenía a Jonathan, pero él nada.

Recordar cómo llegó a reclutarlo para salvar el mundo porque nadie atendía a su código rojo aquella tarde siempre lo dejaba riendo a carcajadas sin que nadie entendiera. Agradecía haberlo hecho, claro, pero no dejaba de ser ridículo y desesperado.

Volviendo al tema, observó con algo de culpa cómo la mueca en el rostro de Harrington se descomponía un poco, demostrando su vulnerabilidad ante Nancy.

— Pues…

— Sé que no cuenta porque ya es mayor y lo hizo porque yo estaba… —bueno, tampoco le había contado que no había soportado la humillación y había terminado llorando solo como un idiota en el baile—. Porque yo estaba solo —mintió.

— No, lo hizo porque es dulce, amable, porque quería bailar contigo —supuso Steve—. ¿Ves? No todo fue tan malo, deberías dejar de quejarte…

La mirada del menor cambió a una de confusión. Sabía que Steve, lejos de ser el matón que era en el 83', cuando recién comenzaba a salir con la hermana de Will, era una gran persona, pero ¿Por qué seguía tan enamorado de alguien que ya no lo está de él? Era incluso más triste que ser rechazado por las chicas en el baile.

— ¿Todavía la quieres? —lo interrumpió de pronto.

— ¿Ah? —Steve paró de golpe su discurso y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué dices?

— A Nancy, la quieres aún —ahora lo estaba aseverando.

— Uh, no —respondió con aires de grandeza—. Me preocupo por ella… como por ustedes, por ti, qué se yo… no deberíamos estar hablando de mí ahora, me tienes atrapado contigo porque estás a punto de lanzarte de un barranco por un fracaso que en un par de años más olvidarás por completo. Amigo, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

— Y tú —sonrió Dustin—. Te libero, amigo. Solo llévame a casa porque no traigo la bicicleta en el bolsillo para dejarte solo.

— Dustin…

El niño siguió sonriendo y prendió la radio. Supuso que tenía mucho que aprender de la vida, pero Steve también, solo que estaba demasiado ciego y orgulloso como para aceptarlo aún.

* * *

Cuando ella vio que Dustin bajaba de un coche desde la ventana de la cocina, dejó de limpiar el desastre que había hecho para cocinar la cena para ambos, se echó el paño al hombro y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Ese niño la escucharía.

— ¡Dustin! —gritó.

Dios, a eso se referían con cuidarlo como si fuera su madre.

— Hijo de perra… —dijo Dustin por lo bajo mientras le daba la mano a Steve como despedida y se volteó. Steve ladeó un poco la cabeza para lograr ver a quien venía desde la casa de los Henderson—. ¡Jules, hola! —se volteó el chico con una gran sonrisa de "aquí no pasa nada".

— Tía Claudia dijo que estarías aquí por las seis, ¡Y son las nueve!

— Eh sí, lo que pasa es que…

— ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —y lo abrazó como a un muñeco de felpa. Dustin a penas se volteó y miró a Steve con un gesto que gritaba auxilio, así que el joven se bajó del coche y lo rodeó hasta llegar al lado de los primos.

— Esto es probablemente mi culpa, así que…

La muchacha, Jules, como le llamaba Dustin, Julia, como aparecía en su identificación, se giró hacia Steve y lo miró de pies a cabeza, pero no para darse un vistazo como todas las chicas lo hacían cuando lo veían pasar, sino con un aire materno de ¿Qué diablos haces saliendo tú con mi hijo, malandrín?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Steve.

— Steve…

— Harrington.

Dustin se rio, su prima hacía que Steve balbuceara como un general a un soldadito.

— ¿Y no tienes reloj, Steve Harrington?

— Ok, Jules, deja de jugar con él —dijo Dustin, cruzado de brazos, disfrutando de la función—. Adentro te explico ¿Vale?

De pronto, la jovencita de largos rizos color ceniza, casi iguales a los de Dustin, se volteó hacia su primo y le guiñó un ojo, cambiando de semblante drásticamente. Steve aún estaba espantado.

— Soy Julia, este niño gusta de decirme Jules —extendió su mano.

— Ste… o sea, ya sabes mi nombre —soltó el castaño, sin saber qué más decir.

— Sí, claro —sacudieron sus manos y luego Julia le revolvió el cabello a su primo—. ¿Listo para comer? —y se volteó nuevamente hacia Steve—. ¿Él también se quedará? Hice sopa de cebolla y lasaña.

— Wow —Dustin ya sentía hambre—. ¿Te quedas? —le preguntó amablemente a Steve, quien negó con la cabeza y se devolvió por sus pasos con un aire algo ausente y espantado—. Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. ¡Nos vemos, eh! —siguió el niño, alzando su mano con una risa burlesca.

Steve se despidió sobriamente e hizo partir el coche hasta que desapareció por una esquina. Dustin se largó a reír y luego, mientras iba hacia adentro con su prima, meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír como un loco.

— Qué primera impresión tuvo de ti el rey Steve —se maravilló.

Julia se volteó y lo miró, confundida.

— ¿Rey Steve?

— Es el _más_ popular de la escuela, Jules —le explicó, entusiasmado, tanto que cargó mucho la voz en el "más" para darle dramatismo—. Y casi se muere. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a las chicas de la gran ciudad.

Ante eso, ella solo rio.

— Sí, también me da gusto verte, _osito de peluche_ —meneó la cabeza, restándole importancia.

— Me dices así ante mis amigos y me lanzo al rio —la amenazó.

Luego se fueron a comer y a ver televisión juntos, todo a la vez, esa era la ventaja de tener la casa sola y no tener adultos rodeándolos. Poco a poco, Dustin ya casi olvidaba lo que había sucedido días atrás en ese baile escolar.

* * *

 **Ok, este es mi primer fic sobre Stranger things y toda su justificación es que no odio del todo el Jancy (Jonathan/Nancy) pero siento que Steve no es tan malo como para que lo dejen solito con un bate con clavos y defendiendo a sus niños.**


	2. Los amigos también hieren

**II.**

 _"But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you_

 _I'm standing on my own two feet_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _Repeating to the sound of the beat."_

 **Queen**

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre, Julia dejó el paño con el que limpiaba las ventanas y resopló, definitivamente la tía Claudia no era buena con eso de la limpieza, ya que todo el polvo que había sacado esa mañana era realmente como para batir un récord.

— ¡Yo voy! —gritó hacia la nada, sintiendo después que fue un poco inútil anunciarlo ya que Dustin ni siquiera se había inmutado por la llegada de alguien a su casa.

Al abrir, se encontró gratamente con uno de los mejores amigos de su primo: Lucas. El moreno le sonrió, había conocido a esos chicos desde que eran bebés y ella tan solo una niña, siempre era un agrado verlos conservar su amistad durante los años, cosa que ella no pudo hacer con sus amigas y amigos de la infancia ya que se había mudado unas cuantas veces de estado y sus padres, nómadas por naturaleza, nunca pensaron que eso le afectaría.

— Julia —soltó el niño, sorprendido—. Hace años que no te veía.

— Lucas… el único que se daría cuenta de cuántos años han pasado sin vernos —bromeó ella con cariño—. Llamaré a Dustin, ¿Vale?

— Gracias, es bueno verte —escuchó que decía el chico mientras ella se iba corriendo adentro en busca de su primo.

— ¡Dusty! ¡Lucas está aquí! —gritaba, pero no oía respuesta. Solo cuando llegó a la habitación de Dustin y lo vio jugando con su tortuga, ignorándola olímpicamente, comenzó a perder la paciencia. Se puso las manos en las caderas, dispuesta a regañarlo, aunque un poco extrañada por su falta de ánimo al saber de Lucas—. Dustin, te he estado llamando, ¿No me oíste?

— Sí, sí te oí —suspiró él y dejó a su tortuga en la alfombra, luego miró a su prima—. ¿Puedes decirle que se vaya?

— ¿Qué?

— No quiero salir hoy —siguió, demasiado tranquilo y no-Dustin para el gusto de Julia.

— Dustin…

— Jules —puso su mejor cara de perro a medio morir—. Por favor.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Lucas diciéndole de frente que Dustin no quería verlo, así, a secas. Por otro lado, el niño que tenía al frente irradiaba una tristeza que la hizo asentir automáticamente y desaparecer de su habitación para darle espacio. Pronto volvería por respuestas, ahora, mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia donde esperaba Lucas, estaba inventando algo para suavizar las cosas entre ambos amigos, sea lo que sea que pase entre ambos.

— Eh, Lucas —y finalmente llegó al comienzo—. Lo siento, creo que he hecho el tonto, Dustin no está en casa —alzó las manos como si no supiera qué hacer—. Salió hace un rato con ese amigo que tiene… Steve.

Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.

— Steve… ¿Harrington? —Lucas alzó una ceja.

— Sí, ese, ese mismo —asintió Julia.

— ¿Después de todo? No tenía idea de que fueran tan… unidos —razonó el niño.

— ¿Después de todo? ¿Qué es todo? —lo interrogó ella. Lucas abrió la boca y luego la cerró, ofreciéndole justo después una sonrisa enorme y nerviosa. Julia presintió que no le iba a decir qué era "todo" así de fácil.

— Ya sabes, Steve… es mayor… no lo sé, Dustin y Steve… —comenzó a tartamudear.

— Lucas, no tienes que decirme si no quieres —lo tranquilizó la muchacha y luego suspiró, mirando su reloj—. Escucha, me encantaría invitarte a pasar y todo, pero supongo que ahora que no está Dustin, no tiene mucho sentido.

— Cierto —Lucas también suspiró—. Supongo que lo buscaré en los videojuegos… —se dijo a sí mismo, alejándose del porche para caminar hacia su bicicleta, la que tenía botada en el césped—. Nos vemos, Julia, adiós.

— Adiós —ella alzó su mano y lo miró pedalear lejos, pensativa.

* * *

— Dime, ¿No te gustó la salsa? ¿Apesto como cocinera?

Dustin levantó la mirada de su plato y cambió su cara a una de total sorpresa e indignación, negando como si aquellas preguntas fueran aberrantes tan solo por ser preguntadas.

— Eres mejor cocinera que mamá, Jules —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque luces como si estuvieras comiendo tierra —la joven frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué fue eso con Lucas por la mañana, ¿eh?

Y tan rápido como llegó, la sonrisa en la cara de Dustin desapareció.

— Estoy cansado, ayer estuve tooodo el día con Steve por ahí… no lo sé —se justificó pobremente. ¿Dustin cansado? ¿Quién se llevó al antiguo Dustin y puso a uno nuevo en su lugar? Julia suspiró, sintiendo en el fondo que había tantas cosas que no sabía, lo que le hacía pensar que era inútil en ese lugar, en Hawkins, en general.

— Mira, a Lucas no puedo forzarlo a decirme cosas porque no soy nada para él, pero tú eres mi primo, Dusty —murmuró, apenada—. No es malo que me digas qué pasa contigo, sobre todo cuando no nos vemos jamás.

— Bueno, si quisieras podrías venir, pero es como si tuvieras alergia a este pueblo, Jules —se defendió Dustin—. Aunque no te culpo, Hawkins es como para tenerle alergia.

Julia sonrió, sin captar esa críptica referencia.

— Si mis padres no estuvieran planeando todo el tiempo a qué lugar quieren mudarse, yo vendría más seguido, y lo sabes —protestó Julia—. No me culpes por eso.

Dustin se encogió de hombros.

El almuerzo siguió en silencio hasta que, luego de mucho pensar, él decidió hablar. No solo no quería seguir cargando a Steve por sus estúpidos consejos, sino que necesitaba de otro oído, y no, Nancy no había sido oídos para él, había sido una gran compañera de baile, y una mejor consejera que Steve, pero Julia era su prima, sus oídos, alguien que nunca lo dejaría caer, Jules, la misma niña que le enseñó a hacerle bromas a los adultos y a curiosear cuanto quisiera y cuando quisiera porque el mundo era uno solo y siempre había que conocer más.

— Ok, hay una chica —comenzó.

Julia sonrió dulcemente, escuchando con atención…

* * *

Compraba waffles con violencia. Sí, era un hecho, sacaba las cajas y las lanzaba al carro, realmente cabreada. Cuando encontrara a ese Steve Harrington, cuando lo encontrara… bueno, ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo encontrara? No sabía ni siquiera dar un puñetazo en el blanco, menos sabría como partirle la cara por dárselas de justiciera. Tenía que pensar en algo mejor.

— Jules...

Era como si la voz subliminal de Dustin la estuviera siguiendo para que no le hiciera nada a su "amigo" Steve.

— Jules —seguía, y ella se sacudía el pensamiento como un perro pulgoso y molesto, pero…—. ¡JULIA!

Se volteó y allí estaba Dustin, casi al borde de morir de un ataque de asma o algo, pues no tenía aire en los pulmones tras haber tomado su bicicleta para seguirla a todo lo que daba, esperando que no fuera a reventar a Steve o peor, a dejarlo en vergüenza a él frente a todo el mundo.

— No le hagas nada, por favor, es un malentendido, yo no quise que sonara así…

— ¿"Steve tiene la culpa de que yo terminara llorando en el baile mientras mi mejor amigo se besaba con la chica que me gusta"? —preguntó la mayor, alzando una ceja—. Dustin, ya déjalo…

— No, no lo haré, Julia, no lo haré porque eres como una loca cuando te pones así —explicó el rubio—. Ahora te diré lo que haremos: iremos a casa, comeremos waffles y se acabó.

— ¿Dónde está Mews, por cierto? —ella cambió de tema de pronto.

A Dustin casi se le cae la cara al suelo.

— ¿Mews? Julia, ¿Enloqueciste? —preguntó nervioso.

— No he visto a Mews desde que llegué a tu casa, Dust —siguió la joven.

— Bueno, escapó este… otoño, sí, mamá lo anduvo buscando por todo el condado —le aseguró con cara de asombro y confianza, luego suspiró cancinamente, teatralizando su dolor por el gato que Dart había devorado.

Julia lo meditó por un momento, apoyada en el carrito de las compras, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Dustin frunció el ceño, tan perdido como nunca antes.

— Siempre me cayó mejor Yertle, ¿Sabes? —comentó, más calmada.

Dustin deseó preguntar ¿Qué sucedió con las ganas de cometer un homicidio en contra de Steve Harrington? Su prima era todo un caso, como siempre se lo recordó Mike, quien antes de once, muchísimo antes de once, solía tener un pequeño gusto infantil por Julia.

— Yertle es un sobreviviente —sonrió él como todo un padre, orgullosísimo de su tortuga.

— ¿Sobreviviente? Está todo el día en su nueva casa…

— Ah, tú no entiendes —Dustin se dio por vencido. No podía contarle nada a su prima como no le contó nada a Max, aunque estuvo a punto, pero eso fue porque le gustaba mucho la chica, y Julia era Julia, era como su hermana perdida… bien perdida.

No podía decirle.

— Dusty, solo quiero saber algo, ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos azules del niño se dirigieron hacia el suelo y un inevitable suspiro, de esos que venía soltando desde el día de los hechos, salió por su boca. No podía dejar de pensar en Lucas y Max bailando, riendo, besándose. Era loco, tenían tan solo 13 años y como le había dicho Steve —unas mil veces— era demasiado pequeño como para que le sucedieran esa clase de mierdas; el único problema era que le sucedían, y no podía evitarlo.

Había aprendido esa noche, y todos esos días que le siguieron, que los amigos también rompen el corazón y que un chico de 13 también puede sentirlo, sentirlo tan real como todas las cosas que pasaron esos últimos dos años en Hawkins.

— Sí, Jules. Estoy bien —respondió tristemente—. O lo estaré, si me haces de esos waffles con caramelo mientras vemos esa película de zombis que me dijiste en casa…

Julia sonrió.

— Hecho —y le revolvió el cabello a Dustin, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera para que se olvidara de que la vida a veces es algo injusta, o caótica.

— Te dejaré si me prometes que no matarás a Steve —la apuntó su primo.

— No mataré a Steve —repitió ella con una voz molesta, mofándose de él. Dustin rodó los ojos.

— Y se supone que yo soy el menor —gruñó.

— Ya vete, Dust, llevaré las compras a casa y más te vale haber limpiado el desastre que dejaste en la sala de estar esta mañana —lo amenazó.

— Ok, ok, nos vemos Ju.

Dustin desapareció y ella continuó paseando por el pequeño mercado en busca de caramelo y algunas otras cosas con las cuales se las ingeniaría para hacer feliz al niño mientras estuviera de dueña y señora de la casa de los Henderson.

Aún pensando en lo raro de la desaparición de Mews y lo poco que le importó a Dustin esto, vio a lo lejos la silueta de un muchacho de cabello castaño, sedoso y un peinado impresionante.

"Bingo", pensó, observando las espaldas de Steve Harrington mientras este sacaba una Coca-Cola helada de uno de los freezers del local y caminaba hacia la caja más cercana.


	3. Banditas con caricaturas

**III**

"By order of the prophet

We ban that boogie sound

Degenerate the faithful

With that crazy Casbah sound"

 **The Clash**

* * *

Y, cuando iba a paso decidido a enfrentarlo por los estúpidos consejos que le había dado a un niño de tan solo 13 años, Steve, caminando descuidado, se volteó y con ello dejó que Julia viera que bajo sus gafas oscuras tenía un gran morado en todo el ojo izquierdo y una cicatriz fresca en una de sus cejas y parte del labio.

Alguien se le había adelantado con la paliza.

— Hey —corrió hacia él, olvidando su propósito. Steve la miró y frunció el ceño, apurándose para salir de la tienda, sin ganas de que lo vieran de ese modo porque ahora que Billy no tenía los huevos para molestar a Max, se empeñaba en joderlo hasta provocar lo que sucedió al mediodía: una pelea brutal en donde él, por supuesto, quedó en desventaja ante esa bestia—. Hey, Steve.

— Si Dustin te mandó a decirme algo, dile que voy cuando pueda a visitarlo —murmuró, enfadado por verse así de humillado ante la gente.

— Dustin no me ha mandado a nada, idiota, y una lata de Coca-Cola no mejorará ese ojo o esas heridas ¿Sabes? —lo siguió la chica, pero él se empeñaba en ignorarla y se quedó de pie tras unas ancianas en la fila para pagar lo que llevaba.

— No voy a conseguir hielo o unos parches con caricaturas por esto —bufó apuntando su rostro con exasperación—. Estoy bien —le aseguró después y, con sorpresa, vio que ella daba media vuelta y desaparecía de su lado—. Ok, no quise ser grosero… no recuerdo haber sido grosero —se dijo en voz baja, meneando la cabeza sin entender.

Al poco rato de esperar, aburrido de que esas ancianas se demoraran tanto comprando tan pocas cosas, la prima de Dustin volvió con su carro de compras. Steve, involuntariamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el carro y encontró, entre otras cosas, una bolsa de hielo.

— Oye, oye, eso no será para mí ¿O sí? Te dije que… —le dijo de inmediato.

— No mires las cosas que compran los demás —lo retó Julia, sin dejarlo terminar mientras rodaba los ojos, haciéndose la molesta—. Además, es obvio que es para tomar whiskey en casa.

El castaño cerró la boca, pero tenía una mueca que decía que volvería a protestar en un rato.

* * *

La chica se había quitado la sudadera que traía encima y había metido unos cuantos hielos dentro del gorro, a falta de un paño en donde pudiera meterlos allí en medio del estacionamiento del mercado. Steve se encontraba sentado en el capó de su carro y se rehusaba a quitarse los anteojos.

— No puedo poner los hielos encima de tus gafas —repetía ella, cansada.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No tendrías que estar cuidando de Dustin? —preguntaba él.

— Tía Claudia cree que Dustin tiene cinco y ese no es mi problema, es más inteligente de lo que todos creen y estoy segura de que puede con esa casa él solo —rezongó Julia—. Además, a Dustin no le dieron una paliza, a ti sí.

— No fue una paliza… los dos quedamos igual —le aseguró Steve.

— Ok, _rey_ Steve —se burló ella y, sin que él se diera cuenta, alargó el brazo y le quitó los lentes—. ¡Guau! ¿Y dices que dejaste al otro sujeto en el mismo estado?

Steve le echó una mirada oscura y, resignado, dejó que ella le pusiera el gorro con los hielos sobre la cara, haciéndolo saltar como por acto reflejo al primer contacto, pero después se sintió tan bien.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella se ocupaba de ese ojo medio morado, marrón, verde y todos los colores que ella nunca pensó que la piel humana podría tener.

— ¿Quién fue?

— No conoces a nadie aquí, no tiene caso que te diga —contestó Steve, sin ánimos de ser desagradable, pero estaba cansado, sinceramente cansado de todo lo que le había pasado durante los últimos meses.

— Te conozco a ti, el idiota que le dice a un chico de trece años que puede peinarse como él y conquistar el mundo, pero luego lo deja a la deriva, llorando en una fiesta de invierno mientras sus amigos consiguen a las chicas —le comentó ella, en cambio. Steve la miró en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

— Dustin te… espera ¿Llorando en una fiesta? ¿Lloró en la fiesta de invierno?

Ahora se sentía peor.

— Hey, nadie quería bailar con él y Lucas se quedó con la chica que se esmeró por conquistar con tus técnicas, genio —gruñó ella—. ¿Cómo es posible que te preguntes si un niño lloró o no después de eso?

— ¡Pues no me dijo!

— Dustin no-es-tonto, creo que ya te lo mencioné —se fastidió la chica, al borde de comenzar a golpearlo con los hielos, pero en vez de eso le volteó la mejilla con su mano libre para poder mirar mejor la zona afectada en donde tenía que aplicar el frío.

— ¿Y tú crees que no lo sé? Dustin es el chico más genial que he conocido, pero ya no sé cómo remediar lo que hice, como remediar toda la mierda que he hecho últimamente —se exasperó Steve.

— ¿Y te golpearon por eso?

— No, capitán "no tengo nada más que hacer en la vida más que joder a Steve Harrington" me ha golpeado —farfulló sin querer, harto del asunto de Billy y de su hermana, que de pronto pasó de ser la chica desconocida a alguien con más agallas que él para espantar a su hermanastro de por vida. Hasta ese día que los chicos le ocultaban cómo exactamente lo había conseguido, pero tuvo que hacer algo bien macabro como para que Billy ahora solo la observe desde lejos y la lleve a la escuela sin chistar.

— Quizás le gustas —sugirió Julia. Steve no pudo contener la risa y se apartó de los hielos para encogerse un poco mientras reía y soltaba quejidos de dolor a la vez. Era bastante cómico verlo en ese estado—. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

— Bueno, tienes un punto —concedió Steve—. Pero creo que solo quiere ser el centro de atención de la escuela y… quizás tiene algún problema reprimido con la violencia.

Julia lo pensó un poco mientras estrujaba la sudadera y sacaba nuevos hielos de la bolsa que había comprado en el mercado. Luego volvió a aplicar frío en el ojo del muchacho, quien ya estaba cómodo con ello.

— Pues cede tu trono, rey Steve. No te veo como la clase de chico que le interese ser rey todavía —soltó de pronto, encogiéndose de hombros. El castaño la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros también como una suerte de reflejo de lo que vio.

— Después de todo lo que he visto, definitivamente cambié de prioridades —explicó.

— ¿Y qué es lo que has visto, anciano? —lo fastidió ella, pues aquello había sonado como si él tuviera muchos más años de los que en realidad tiene.

Steve se tentó a decirle todo, y con todo se refería a _todo_ , sin saber muy bien por qué; pero en última instancia lo pensó mejor. Recién la conocía, Dustin jamás la mencionó, la chica podría ser una espía, un alien, o peor… pertenecer al otro lado. No, no podía hacerlo, aunque no por eso no se moría de ganas de que ella lo comprendiera, porque hablarle de pronto resultaba terapéutico.

— Muchas cosas —se hizo el interesante.

— Oh ok —ella simplemente rodó los ojos—. No sé por qué, pero todos en esta ciudad se empeñan en parecer los más misteriosos del mundo.

Steve sonrió curiosamente.

— ¿No estás enfadada porque herí a Dustin?

Julia realmente había olvidado esa parte, y comenzaba a sentirse muy culpable por eso, incluso cuando Dustin había viajado desde casa hasta el mercado en bicicleta para advertirle que dejara en paz a quien tenía a un lado.

— Él me dijo que eras un buen tipo —razonó, quitándole el hielo de la cara finalmente, pues ya se había derretido y supuso que era suficiente—. Estoy comenzando a creerle, ¿Sabes?

El moreno se bajó del capó de su carro y le hizo un gesto.

— Anda, sube, te dejo en casa —dijo.

Como no tenía nada que perder, y definitivamente no quería caminar de vuelta a casa con ese frío, Julia aceptó y se metió en el asiento de copiloto como él le indicó. Cuando ya estuvieron adentro, Steve puso las llaves y antes de encender el motor, tomó los anteojos que tenía guardados en el bolsillo y se los puso.

— Gracias —le dijo, una mano en el volante y la mirada perdida en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella y sus rizos, queriendo lucir despreocupado. Solía ser de esos a los que les cuesta decir ese tipo de cosas solo porque el orgullo se los impide, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Nancy el año anterior, se fue suavizando hasta ser ese niñero que sirve más para defender a seis niños que para ser un buen novio.

Supuso que ese era su karma por ser un poco mala persona en el pasado, pero ahora había comprendido que no le hacía mal seguir siendo bueno, aún cuando Nancy ya no estaba cerca.

— Asegúrate de llegar a casa y lavarte la cara, luego desinfectas esas heridas —le indicó ella en cambio, como toda una madre preocupada por su salud. Steve la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante esa actitud. Ahora comprendía por qué quería matarlo por lo sucedido con Dustin, esa chica realmente se preocupaba—. Y no tienes que ponerte banditas con caricaturas —finalizó.

— Copiado, Dr. Jules —respondió Steve, entretenido. Julia, ante el apodo, entornó los ojos y puso algo de música en la radio. Infaltable, The Clash llenó el ambiente con su Rock the Casbah. Y ambos adolescentes cantaron juntos la canción, riendo cuando desafinaban, sacudiendo la cabeza en el coro, haciendo el tonto a lo largo de todo el camino.

Fue un buen viaje.

* * *

Apenas cerró la puerta de entrada, Dustin le dio un gran susto al estarla esperando de pie y con los brazos cruzados justo frente a ella, como una aparición que no vio venir. Sonreía maliciosamente, y la ayudó en silencio a cargar las bolsas con las pocas compras que había hecho hasta la cocina.

— Así que… vas a golpear al sujeto y terminas dejando que te traiga a casa —dijo él, haciendo un recuento inocente de los hechos. Julia lo miró de reojo, sin decir nada—. Y llegas con una sonrisota en la cara, ¿Por qué diablos no lo invitaste a pasar, Jules? —se exasperó luego, dejando la faceta de detective para encararla.

— ¿Qué? —ella frunció el ceño—. Dustin, hablamos sobre ti. Antes de bajarme del carro le advertí que si no se medía con sus consejos se olvidara de ti y de tus amigos, porque él es nocivo y…

— Y te gusta —Dustin volvió a ofrecerle esa sonrisa tan característica de él—. Anda, es un buen tipo y le han roto el corazón, sí, como a mí, pero super mal, y si digo super mal es porque se pondrá peor.

Julia no entendía.

— ¿Qué le hicieron?

— Bueno, según me cuentan fuentes confiables, su novia le dijo que toda su relación había sido una mentira, eso quiere decir que nunca lo amó… —Dustin esperó alguna reacción de parte de su prima, pero ella seguía tan calmada como siempre—. ¡¿Entiendes?! —la sacudió de los brazos. Julia suspiró, entonces supuso que debía finalizar con su relato sin esperar mucho de esa cruel mujer que tenía en frente— Y ahora ella sale con otro, pero Steve todavía no se da cuenta…

— Ok, detente ahí mismo, ¿Por qué no le dices eso? ¿No se supone que son amigos?

— ¿Estás demente? ¡Eso lo destruiría! —se desesperó el menor.

— No sé desde cuándo te convertiste en el doctor amor, Dust, pero déjalo ya. Ahora prepararé los waffles, tu ve a poner la cinta con la película de zombis que traje… ah, y no más charlas sobre cómo debería salir con tu héroe Steve el chico de corazón roto porque NO, ¿Vale?

— Pero Jules, considéralo… —protestó Dustin, aunque en realidad solo para fastidiarla, porque sabía que su prima era un caso perdido cuando comenzaba con las negaciones.

— Me iré de Hawkins en 6 días y NO soy una bandita con caricaturas para tapar el mal de amores de un sujeto al que apenas conozco —finalizó, caminando hacia la cocina para comenzar con su trabajo con los waffles.

Dustin iba a retirarse a poner la película, pero se detuvo y se volteó, extrañado:

— ¿Bandita con caricaturas?

Julia, ante eso, gruñó como si fuera a transformarse en el hombre increíble y Dustin se largó meneando la cabeza y murmurando algo que ella alcanzó a escuchar como "¿Qué diablos le pasa hoy?"

* * *

 **Gracias por todos los favs, follows & reviews :) **


	4. De amor y desamor

**IV**

 _"'Cause I wonder where you are_

 _And I wonder what you do_

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely,_

 _or is someone loving you?"_

 **Lionel Richie**

* * *

— ¡Julia! —Nancy sonrió al verla de pie en el porche de los Wheeler con Dustin a su lado. Julia había conocido a Nancy en una de esas cuando Dustin era más pequeño y solía ser igual de demandante cada vez que quería ir a jugar con Mike y Lucas a casa del primero. En esas instancias ella, con una vida relativamente estable y sedentaria, podía ir más a menudo a casa de los Henderson en Hawkins.

De todos modos, no se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, pero eran capaces de reconocerse y charlar cada vez que se encontraban.

— Nancy, hey —sonrió la visitante—. Cuando Dustin me dijo que vendría a ver a Mike, supuse que podría pasar a decir Hola.

— Por supuesto, pasen —dijo Nancy, contenta, y mientras los primos pasaban al interior de la casa de los Wheeler, les comentó—. Mike está con Lucas abajo, como siempre…

Dustin miró a Julia y ella le dio un empujoncito más una mirada severa. Habían acordado en casa que debía decirles a sus amigos lo que de verdad había pasado con él esa noche y, de paso, hablar sobre Maxine con Lucas. Solo así comenzaban por arreglarse los problemas y, por mucho que le costara, Dustin terminó por aceptar el consejo y seguir adelante.

— ¿Max también está por aquí? —preguntó él a Nancy como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿La chica pelirroja? No, no hay chicas en casa—Nancy se encogió de hombros—. Ni chicas ni Will, creo que Joyce sigue sobreprotegiéndolo demasiado —rio luego, Dustin también.

— Oh, genial… digo, lo de las chicas, ya sabes —dijo, trabándose un poco—. Hey, Jules, ¿Me esperarás o…?

— Claro —respondió su prima—. Si es que no aburro a Nancy antes —bromeó.

Nancy hizo un gesto y frunció la nariz, negando de inmediato.

— Nah, ya ve con los chicos, Dustin —lo alentó y se llevó a Julia de un brazo hacia su habitación—. Ven. Papá y mamá no están y creo que me haría bien charlar con alguien justo ahora.

 _Otra más,_ pensó Julia, tomándoselo con humor. Al parecer, en ese pueblo todos tenían una historia que contar y ella una gran paciencia y muchos más grandes oídos para escucharlos todos. A lo mejor esa era su misión en la vida.

— ¿Muchas cosas ocurriendo en tu vida, Nance? —preguntó la rubia, dejándose llevar por la delicada mano de la joven Wheeler en su brazo.

— Muchas —se volteó Nancy, abriendo bien los ojos, misteriosa.

— La última vez que nos vimos eras tan solo una chica recatada de preparatoria que tan solo se enfocaba en estudiar muchísimo —observó cuando entraron al cuarto de la chica y se sentó en su cama, observando que muchas cosas allí habían cambiado, una de ellas era la actitud de Nancy Wheeler.

— Oh, no he dejado de lado los estudios, pero… bueno, hay un chico —la aludida se largó a reír, nerviosa y ansiosa. La ausencia de Barb le había hecho cerrarse al mundo, literalmente no tenía una amiga cercana con la que pudiera hablar sobre ninguna de las cosas que vivía, bueno, había cosas que no podía hablar con nadie excepto quienes lo vivieron junto a ella, pero lo que vive a diario, lo que siente, incluso sobre lo pesado que es un profesor o lo difícil que es un ensayo para la escuela, nada de eso lo comparte ahora. Barb era esa persona que estaba ahí siempre escuchando, quejándose con ella, riendo siempre, aconsejándola—. Y, quizás sea muy tonto para ti, pero estoy confundida y no sé con quién hablar —confesó finalmente, un poco apenada por pensar en su vieja amiga y en lo mucho que le hacía falta cuando estaba con otras personas.

— Nancy… —Julia se apresuró a demostrarle que estaba bien hablar sobre cualquier tontería, si quisiera. Dustin le había contado sobre Barb por teléfono hace mucho tiempo. Primero le había contado que una amiga de la hermana de Mike estaba desaparecida, al igual que Will, y al poco tiempo, después de que encontraran al último, le comentó que desafortunadamente Barbara estaba muerta—. Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya sabes que jamás le diría a alguien más o algo parecido, no te sientas mal.

Nancy asintió con una sonrisa enorme y pura, Julia le dio unos golpecitos a la cama para que se sentara a su lado y prosiguiera.

— Ahora cuéntame sobre ese muchacho…

* * *

— Y luego jugamos Calabozos y Dragones. Contarles todo fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, aunque faltó Will, así hubiera sido el círculo original como siempre, ¿Entiendes? —le comentaba Dustin.

Caminando a casa se la había pasado explicándole con lujo de detalle cómo les contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de invierno y todo lo demás, se había sincerado por completo y los demás lo habían comprendido y apoyado; amigos como esos no se encuentran en todos lados. Julia estaba mitad escuchándolo, mitad perdida en sus pensamientos. Mitad alegre porque Dustin volvía a ser el mismo niño histriónico de siempre, mitad ida por… bueno, muchas cosas.

Comenzando porque Dustin olvidó mencionarle que la chica que le rompió el corazón a Steve Harrington era Nancy Wheeler, quien se había enamorado profundamente de nadie más que Jonathan Byers, el hermano de Will.

Llegaron a casa y Dustin ahora le hablaba sobre Yertle. Al parecer, según había captado Julia, a su primo se le había olvidado alimentarle y es por eso por lo que apenas abrió la puerta de entrada, desapareció corriendo a su habitación. Ella mientras cerró, le puso seguro a la puerta y caminó hacia el comedor, en donde se sentó y se quedó mirando hacia la nada por un buen rato.

Necesitaban cenar, pero sus extremidades no le respondían. Le había faltado entender tanto de todo lo que le explicó Nancy.

 _— …_ _pero, ¿Has sentido mariposas por todo tu cuerpo cuando estás con alguien? Eso era lo que me faltaba con Steve. Él era maravilloso conmigo, y durante un año creí que era amor lo que sentía por él, pero Jonathan… Cuando estoy con Jonathan todo se va y tengo miedo porque no, no estoy enamorada todavía, está todo recién comenzando, pero ¿Qué si_ _esto_ _es realmente como se siente el amor?_

Suspiró, le parecía que el amor era tan cruel con los adolescentes como ella. No había podido decirle en el momento a Nancy que había conocido a Steve por ahí, aunque ocasiones no faltaron, pero simplemente se había quedado callada y había dejado que la chica continuara contando la historia como si aquel joven de cabello sedoso y peinado increíble fuera un mero personaje que Julia tendría que imaginarse a través de sus palabras.

— Quizás ella tiene razón —susurró para sí misma, hablando sola.

 _—_ _No sé cómo decirle que lo siento. No sé ni cómo decirle que es Jonathan, que siempre fue Jonathan, en el fondo —Nancy bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se miró las palmas._

Estaba consternada.

— Jules, estaba pensando que podrías hacer algo de pollo para la cena… —apareció Dustin, cargando a Yertle entre sus manos—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —ella miró a su primo mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta para comenzar a ponerse manos a la obra con la comida, como si nada pasara.

— Estás páli…

 _—_ _Creo que todo pasó en el camino. Viajamos hacia el peligro y nunca, nunca lo vi dudar de continuar, excepto cuando nos estábamos conociendo, pero aún así hacíamos un buen equipo —la mirada soñadora en los ojos de Nancy lo decía todo y mucho más que sus palabras, pero poco a poco se fue apagando, y cuando volvió a hablar ni en el tono quedaba aquel sueño del que hablaba—. Y todo esto pasó sin que yo me enterara ¿Entiendes? Yo no quise que esto pasara con Steve a mi lado, yo… yo no lo merecía y él no merecía a alguien que no lo quisiera con toda su alma._

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Nancy y Jonathan eran quienes completaban el triángulo con Steve? —soltó automáticamente, sin dejar que Dustin finalizara la palabra que iba a decir.

Él, sorprendido, frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza, pero finalmente terminó por aceptar que ya lo había atrapado.

— Porque los conoces. Bueno, a Jonathan vagamente, pero sabes de quien se trata —le explicó—. Y te conozco, le hubieras dicho todo a Steve sin medirte.

— No, si hubiera querido decirle a Harrington que Nancy y Jonathan están perdidamente enamorados, rompiéndole el corazón de paso, se lo pude haber dicho sin nombres —rebatió Julia, aunque un poco insegura.

— Te conozco, Jules, tú no te involucrarías en un rumor, menos para decirle a alguien sobre personas que no sabes quienes son —Dustin le puso una mano en el brazo—. ¿Quieres que cocine el pollo yo?

Julia se removió y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— No voy a dejar que quemes la cocina, pero sí que me ayudes —suspiró—. Andando, deja a Yertle por allí para que estire las piernas y lava tus manos.

— ¡Y tu las tuyas! —se quejó Dustin, dejando a la tortuga en el suelo, lejos de ellos, para que caminara por la cocina segura de no ser aplastada.

Así fue como los primos terminaron con las manos metidas bajo la regadera del lavaplatos, peleándose por quién acaparaba más agua y terminaba antes. Al final, cuando los dos se secaban, Dustin, un poco más serio, dijo:

— Si ayuda a calmar tu conciencia, puedo decirle… para que sepa la verdad.

Julia negó de inmediato.

— No es nuestro problema, Dust. Lo que sí es nuestro problema es el pollo, porque muero de hambre.

— Y yo —Dustin abrió los ojos como dos platos, exagerando con las manos.

No volvieron a hablar del tema y eso, en parte, alivió a la mayor de los dos. No le venía bien hablar sobre problemas amorosos, sobre todo porque su vida amorosa apestaba debido a lo mismo que causa todos los problemas en su vida: la constante movilidad, los cambios de escuela, de estado, de país incluso —lo cual sucedió una sola vez, a los diez años, cuando sus padres decidieron que era una buena idea irse a vivir a Australia, y tras dos años volvieron a América arrepentidos—.

¿Por qué lo único que había hecho al llegar a Hawkins era escuchar más problemas amorosos? Sí, le reconfortaba secretamente que otros tuvieran también dificultades, pero en ese pueblo todo se lo llevaban a un nuevo nivel totalmente distinto. Lo bueno es que también había logrado convencer a Nancy de hacer algo, al igual que a Dustin, y esperaba que eso no acabara con alguien con el ojo morado… nuevamente.

 _—_ _Debes decirle a Steve._

 _Nancy frunció el ceño, extrañada y confundida. Quizás porque había rechazado hasta ese momento que eso era lo correcto y ahora Julia, alguien exterior a ese lío y todos los que hay en ese pueblo, se lo dijo a la cara, la hizo enfrentar lo que no quería._

 _—_ _De todo lo que te dije, ¿Es eso lo único que me dirás? —preguntó cuidadosamente._

 _—_ _No, solo es lo primero, porque creo que es lo más importante —siguió Julia, sin poder contenerlo en su interior—. Porque el silencio, las conversaciones vagas o las verdades ebrias no son correctas para terminar algo con alguien y seguir con tu camino._

 _—_ _Tengo miedo —confesó Nancy en un hilo de voz, con los ojos acuosos. Había enfrentado a monstruos, a una versión horrible de su realidad, a perder a su mejor amiga, a tantas cosas, pero no podía enfrentar a Steve y con la verdad._

 _—_ _Tienes suerte, Nance. A nuestra edad, todos queremos encontrar ese amor efervescente que hace que tu cuerpo se haga gelatina, al compañero de aventuras, al perfecto extraño que te enseñe cosas que no sabías de ti misma, eso es Jonathan para ti —Julia le acarició un brazo—. Solo… no le quites esa oportunidad a Steve, cierra esa puerta y, de paso, libéralo._

"Libéralo", aún después de haber disfrutado de una rica cena preparada en colaboración con Dustin, aún después de haberse puesto un pijama cómodo, después de lavar sus dientes, después de recostarse y apagar la luz. Aún así recordaba esa elección de palabras.

¿Por qué era tan importante que Nancy lo liberara? ¿Fue un consejo imparcial realmente?

¿Acaso Nancy se daría cuenta de que había conocido a su primer Romeo, y justo cuando comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para volver a casa, comenzaba a picarle algo en su interior, algo de curiosidad por él?

No.

Se volteó y aporreó su almohada con el puño hasta que le dio una forma y apoyó su cabeza sobre ella.

 _Tú eres una buena persona, como dice Dustin, tan solo no quieres verlo sufrir, como no quisieras ver a nadie sufrir,_ razonó.

Poco después se durmió.


	5. Para entrar a Hawkins

**V**

 _"Colour me your colour, darling_

 _I know who you are_

 _Come up off your colour chart_

 _I know where you're comin' from"_

 **Blondie**

* * *

— Hola, Mike.

El hermano menor de Nancy boqueó varias veces y se pasó la mano por el cabello un par de veces más antes de contestar algo. La última vez que había visto a Julia había sido cuando él tenía algo así como doce años y si tenía algo claro en la vida, en ese entonces, era que la amaba. Ahora solo tenía claro que estaba loco, pero le avergonzaba estar frente a ella.

Más aún cuando tenía a Once a su lado.

— Julia —dijo, haciéndose el serio, cosa que hizo sonreír a la mayor—. ¿Está Dustin?

— Sí, pasen —contestó ella, apartándose para que los niños pasaran.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, Mike de pronto sintió la urgencia de hablar con Dustin a solas, así que detuvo a las dos chicas con las manos en alto y dijo:

— Yo lo iré a buscar, esperen aquí —y salió corriendo.

Julia sonrió otra vez y miró a la niña que tenía a su lado. No la conocía ni recordaba haberla visto anteriormente en ningún lugar. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los sofás y ella se sentó en otro sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó para matar el silencio.

— Once… Jane —dijo la pequeña, abriendo muy grandes los ojos, alerta después de haber dicho ese "nombre" después de tanto. Hopper la había intentado convencer de dejarlo, pues Jane era el nombre que su madre había escogido para ella, pero la fuerza de la costumbre a veces le ganaba. Además, como Once conoció a las personas más maravillosas, como Mike y su manera de llamarla Ce desde el comienzo, esa noche en la que la llevó a su casa y le construyó una cama en el sótano.

— Yo soy Julia —la mayor no pasó por alto aquello, pero decidió presentarse primero. Extendió su mano y esperó que la niña la tomara.

Once, insegura, extendió la suya y la estrechó con suavidad sin despegar sus ojos de Julia, observando su rostro, sus rizos color ceniza, sus ojos azul oscuro, sus labios gruesos con brillo sobre ellos.

— Bonita —dijo, soltando su mano.

— ¿Bonita? —Julia repitió, confundida.

— Tú… Bonita.

Aún le costaba hablar, expresar todo lo que quería expresar, pero estaba trabajando en ello. Hopper decía que pronto podría ir a la escuela, que estaba haciendo otros "trámites" primero, fuera lo que fuera que significara eso.

Julia, al escucharla aclarar a lo que se refería, sonrió enternecida.

— Tú eres bonita —observó—. Muy bonita —le aseguró luego.

Once le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

— ¡No me dijiste que Julia estaba aquí!

— ¿Qué demonios tienes, Mike? —Dustin se rascaba la cabeza sin entender nada—. El otro día fui con ella a tu casa y…

— ¡Y no me dijiste!

— No es como si tuvieras una oportunidad con ella —se mofó el primo de la chica en cuestión, sonriendo como sabihondo—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso babeaste otra vez al verla?

Mike estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en el brazo, pero Dustin lo esquivó.

— Vine con Jane —le informó, mosqueado—. Pero al verla se me ocurrió que tú pudiste haberle dicho todo lo que pasó aquí en estos años. Ya sé que son así de cercanos, Dustin —dijo lo último con tono acusatorio, mirándolo bien fijo como si eso lo intimidara.

Dustin solo entornó los ojos.

— ¿Seguro que no babeaste? —siguió. Mike le envió una mirada asesina—. Ok, ok, es que no creo que te hayas alterado taaanto porque yo pudiera contarle a Jules que por aquí hay cosas extrañas, es decir, ni siquiera le conté a Max, ese fue Lucas, así que…

— Tuviste la intención de contarle a Max.

— Julia es diferente…

— ¡Lo es! —Mike casi grita—. ¡Por eso te estoy diciendo! No le digas nada, será mejor que no le digas nada, Dustin, porque si llegas a…

— ¿Vamos a ir a los videojuegos o no? —suspiró su amigo.

Mike se calló y asintió.

— No hagas esperar a On… joder, es tan difícil dejar de decirle así. Ok, aquí voy de nuevo: No hagas esperar a Jane por estas mierdas, Mike.

* * *

Julia había ido por su brillo labial porque Once parecía muy interesada en él, y ahora estaba delineando los pequeños labios de la niña con este, dejando como resultado el mismo tono rosa pálido y brilloso que ella tenía en sus labios.

— Listo —dijo, cerrando el labial—. Ven —la tomó de la mano y la llevó al espejo del baño del primer piso. Encendió la luz y dejó que Once se mirara de cerca, de lejos, como quisiera.

— Genial —soltó Once en voz baja, mirándose, era como cuando Kali había delineado sus ojos y le había cambiado la apariencia por completo, aunque eso no le gustó mucho, ya que sinceramente no era su estilo.

— ¿Por qué dijiste "Once" antes de "Jane" cuando me dijiste tu nombre? —preguntó Julia cuidadosamente, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

La chica dejó de mirarse en el espejo y se miró los zapatos.

— Toda mi vida… papá me llamaba así —explicó—. En el laboratorio.

— ¿Laboratorio? —siguió la mayor.

— Sí —Once se encogió de hombros y se tardó en continuar—. Ahí es donde él… hombre malo… me encerraba… luego Mike, lo encontré.

Julia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está tu papá?

— Muerto. Ahora vivo con Hopper…

— ¿Y tu mamá?

— Ya es suficiente, suficiente, _Juliana_. Los chicos y yo nos vamos a los videojuegos como te dije por la mañana ¿Vale? —llegó Dustin, algo alterado, a interponerse entre su prima y Once. Luego se volteó hacia Mike—. Recuerda que tenemos que ir por Will y, además, Lucas y Max nos esperan hace un buen rato allá, así que vamos, lleva a O… jodida mierda, Jane —y, nervioso, intentó darse a la fuga.

Julia se dio vuelta y observó a los tres niños.

— Dustin —dijo con tono de advertencia. Él nunca la había escuchado así de seria.

— Vuelvo temprano, Jules, no hagas locuras, te quiero, ¡Muac! —le lanzó un gran beso al aire y se llevó a sus amigos lejos. Mike lucía como trastornado y tomó la mano de Once como si la tuviera segura de ese modo, como si Julia le hubiese hecho algo horrible mientras estaban a solas esperándolos.

Mientras tanto, Julia no sabía qué pensar ni menos qué hacer, así que observó cómo Dustin empujaba a sus amigos hacia la salida hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y, poco después, escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse.

Estaba sola y su cabeza daba vueltas gracias a Jane… u Once.

* * *

Sentada en el suelo y con las rodillas recogidas hacia su pecho, observaba como la noche pasaba desde el jardín de los Henderson. Dustin, como siempre, había olvidado llegar temprano y Julia sabía que estaría bien estuviera donde estuviera, así que no se preocupaba mucho. Su mente, más que en Dustin, estaba en Once y en Hawkins, en todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor. Comenzaba a sentirse una tonta en medio de un mundo que lo sabe todo, un mundo en donde todos comparten los mismos códigos y la dejan fuera.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro días para largarse nuevamente con esa familia nómade que lo único que no entiende es que su estilo de vida le está costando caro, por lo que no sabía si dejar ir todas esas cosas que estaba aprendiendo en ese pueblo o seguir investigando.

Sin embargo, investigara o no, descubriera algo o no, su vida seguiría lejos de allí sin alteraciones.

— Hey, Julia —alguien la sacó de su ensimismo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Steve.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, siguió sentada allí mirando hacia quién sabe qué.

— Dustin no ha vuelto de los videojuegos —le informó con algo de monotonía en su voz. Steve detectó que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Debería preocuparme, Steve? —preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por Dustin? Te desconozco, y eso que ni siquiera te conozco —se contradijo, sonriendo por lo estúpido que sonó todo eso, pero sabía que Julia le había entendido, porque lo miraba hacia arriba con una media sonrisa rendida y cansada.

— Escucha, sé que viniste por Dustin, pero ¿Podrías sentarte conmigo un momento?

Steve, intrigado y sin intenciones de responder, se dejó caer a su lado, imitando su posición sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —y no se contuvo, fue al grano.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta ciudad, mejor dicho? ¿Con todos aquí? —explotó Julia, sin saber cómo comenzar—. Mis padres me llevan a viajar por el mundo a menudo, y con "a menudo" me refiero a cada jodido mes ¿Sabes? Y no preguntes por qué. A lo que quiero llegar es que habiendo estado en tantos lugares nuevos, comenzando desde cero, jamás… jamás me sentí como me siento aquí, en Hawkins.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes aquí? —preguntó Steve suavemente.

— Como si no estuviera realmente aquí, como si no pudiera entrar —confesó ella.

— ¿Y te gustaría entrar? —siguió él, con una cara que decía "No te gustaría entrar".

— Por supuesto que sí, Dustin está aquí —exclamó Julia, una respuesta muy natural de su parte que demostraba lo apegada que era al niño pese a que no se vieran usualmente, sino que, al contrario. Ella lo adoraba y comenzaba a enfurecerle que él simplemente la dejara afuera de cosas que parecían más importantes de lo que él aparentaba—. Es solo que… estoy…

Steve la miró con una sonrisa confiada y asintió, como si entendiera esos balbuceos perfectamente. Él, al igual que ella, una vez fue un extraño en su propio pueblo, y ellos lo dejaron entrar finalmente —y a la fuerza— aquella noche en la que enfrentó junto a Nancy y Jonathan al demagorgon, hace dos años.

Ese día cambio su vida.

— No soy quien, para hacerte entrar, pero ¿Puedo contarte cómo yo y los niños llegamos a ser tan unidos?

Julia presintió que él iba a contarle algo más que eso y, con los ojos llenos de expectación, asintió. Estaba tan agradecida de que llegara hasta ahí y se sentara con ella cuando se lo pidió.

— Por favor —murmuró entonces.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios, son lo mejor :)**


	6. Y una vez adentro, no te quieres ir

**VI**

 _"I walked along the avenue_

 _I never thought I'd meet a girl like you_

 _Meet a girl like you_

 _With auburn hair and tawny eyes_

 _The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through_

 _Hypnotize me through"_

 **A flock of seagulls**

* * *

— Si el comportamiento de Dustin esta mañana no hubiera estado tan fuera de lugar, no te creería, pero… —Julia se detuvo. Steve y ella habían charlado por horas, más Steve que ella, ya que era él quien narraba la historia y ella quien hacía preguntas recurrentes cuando no entendía algo.

Y tras esas horas había algo en ella que le creía, aunque la historia fuera un poco descabellada. Lo más profundo de su ser le creía e intentó justificarlo con el comportamiento de Dustin, al comienzo, pero luego…

— Steve, tengo una última pregunta —dijo entonces.

— Anda, pregunta —respondió él, paciente. Los niños le cortarían las extremidades si supieran que le contó todo, TODO, a la prima de Dustin, en especial este último, porque era su prima, pero ¿Por qué no contarle? Era una chica razonable y estaba sufriendo por los secretos que la mantenían alejada de su primo, el chico a quien supone deber estar cuidando.

— ¿No han tenido contacto con los otros números?

— ¿De qué números hablas?

— De los que vienen antes de Once… Jane —ambos jóvenes se miraron. Steve jamás había pensado en esos números perdidos, de hecho, había conocido a la niña muy tarde y bueno, quizás sería útil preguntárselo a los que están más directamente involucrados con ella, porque era una pregunta importante, según él.

— Tiene mucho sentido —murmuró mirando hacia la acera—. ¿Cómo…?

— Si se hubiera llamado Uno sería menos evidente, pero Once. Me dices que vino de un laboratorio, es decir que ese lugar tenía más niños como ella, niños con los que experimentaban de igual modo —explicó Julia, horrorizada—. Yo no cantaría victoria si fuera ustedes, porque aún hay diez personas perdidas en el mundo y no se sabe en qué se han convertido después del laboratorio…

— O si sobrevivieron —apuntó Steve.

— Sí, eso también, quizás estén todos muertos —suspiró ella. Steve la miró con una media sonrisa.

— Qué forma más sutil de decirlo —observó.

Julia le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Lo siento, algunas veces no soy muy sutil —confesó.

— Muy extraño en los Henderson —siguió él en tono de broma. Julia volvió a darle un golpe en el mismo brazo y luego, muy a su pesar, terminó sonriendo igual.

— Lo que me dijiste —soltó—. Es increíble… —Steve comenzaba a pensar que ella dejaría de creerle y terminaría por optar a cerrarse a toda la realidad con alguna teoría en donde eso solo pasa en la mente de esa ciudad enferma, pero no fue así. Julia solo estaba pensando en todo lo que debieron haber vivido—. No sé cómo agradecerte que estuvieras allí para Dustin, ya que la tía Claudia no puede saber esto —finalizó.

— Solo Joyce, la mamá de Will, y Hopper, el comisario del pueblo, saben. Los demás adultos viven como en un estado de sueño en donde todo tiene una explicación lógica… incluso los padres de una de las que murió a causa del demagorgon —explicó Steve, pensando en Barb, la mejor amiga de Nancy.

— Debe ser terrible vivir en una mentira —razonó Julia—. Pero quizás es lo mejor.

— Lo es —Steve asintió.

Julia lo miró largamente, pensando de pronto en Nancy, ¿Le habrá dicho lo que sucede con Jonathan? ¿Lo sabrá? Y si no era así, ¿Le diría ella?

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Steve.

— Estaba pensando en… —silencio. Quizás si lo soltaba de modo casual—. En una amiga, Nancy, no sé si la conoces, es hermana de Mike Whee…

— Nancy Wheeler —dijo el castaño, dejando que el nombre de su ex novia se deslizara por su lengua con nostalgia. No había en él algo que deseara que volvieran a lo mismo, el final que tuvieron fue desastroso, pero sí había una nostalgia de cómo se sintió cuando estuvo con ella, cuando la ayudaba con sus deberes, cuando la veía en la banca entre partidos, siempre observándolo y apoyándolo.

Nunca se sintió mejor.

— Sí, la conozco. Es mi ex novia —explicó y luego soltó una risa extraña. Julia continuó mirándolo con cuidado—. La misma que ahora sale con el hermano de Will Byers. Supongo que se enamoraron en la lucha contra monstruos y mafiosos de laboratorio —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Julia abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo y luego, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír. Primero bajito, luego con más propiedad de sí, como si Steve le hubiera dicho un chiste muy bueno.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él, fingiendo amenazarla con la mirada.

— Oh, Steve —ella le palmeó la espalda—. ¿Lo sabías?

Steve ahora sí que estaba ofendido y de verdad.

— No sé qué tienen todos que piensan que por ser un poco popular tengo el cerebro fundido como muñeco de plástico —se quejó—. Pero SÍ, lo sabía, lo sabía incluso el día en el que Nancy me dijo que nuestra relación era pura mierda y la mandé a casa con Jonathan, hice que él cuidara de ella ebria porque… —suspiró. En ese momento le costó mucho entenderlo, incluso sentía rabia, envidia, una mezcla de sentimientos negativos en contra del fotógrafo, pero ahora lo veía como lo más racional que pudo hacer—. Porque nadie podría cuidarla mejor que él.

— Excepto tú —sugirió Julia.

— Excepto yo, si hubiera sido lo que ella quería. Pero lo entiendo, lo entendí luego de… un tiempo —volvió a suspirar y hurgó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontrando un chicle que desenvolvió y se metió a la boca.

Masticó en silencio mientras Julia pensaba en todo, sin interrumpir su paz.

— Lo único que no entiendo es cómo diablos seguían pretendiendo que nada sucedía, ¿Era por mí? ¿Pensaban que me haría sentir mal o algo? ¿O era lástima? —preguntó entonces el chico, mirando a Julia como si ella tuviera las respuestas.

— Pues… —ella se encogió de hombros—. No creo que sea lástima, más bien… no lo sé, les importas… les importa que tú estés bien con eso.

— ¿Quieren que les de mi aprobación? —siguió él, frunciendo la nariz.

— ¿Y? ¿Lo harías?

Steve se detuvo y lo consideró.

— Supongo que sí, que ya lo hice —respondió—. Y supongo que Byers es… mejor novio que yo.

Julia entornó los ojos.

— Que una sola chica haya preferido a otra persona sobre ti no significa que hayas fracasado en el arte de… ser buen novio —opinó.

Steve la miró y le ofreció una leve sonrisa.

— Ok, psicóloga Jules —bromeó.

— Piérdete…

— Heeee-e-e-ey, ¿De qué me perdí? —apareció Dustin con su bicicleta, espantándolos de paso.

— De la hora de llegada a casa, Dustin Henderson —gruñó Julia.

— Ups —dijo el niño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verlos juntos—. ¿Ahora sí aceptarías cenar con nosotros, Steeeeeve? —preguntó con cara de perrito a medio morir.

Steve lo miró, luego a Julia, quien hizo cara de "yo no ideé nada de esto" y luego se puso de pie.

— Bien, bien, andando —les hizo una señal para que entraran a la casa, apropiándose de la situación en un solo segundo.

Julia se levantó de un salto y se puso ambas manos en la cintura.

— ¿Y también vas a cocinar? —lo retó.

— Claro, también puedo —respondió él del mismo modo.

Dustin estaba al borde de aplaudirles, sin embargo, los empujó a ambos hacia la puerta de entrada, sin poder esperar compartir con su nuevo amigo y su prima favorita —bueno, y la única prima que tenía— esa noche.

* * *

Cuando los primos Henderson dejaron a Steve en el porche de la casa, despidiéndose con una mano en alto cada uno, Dustin le susurró, sonriente, a Julia:

— ¿Y?

Julia suspiró.

— Me voy en tres días —murmuró, un poco contrariada. ¿Quería quedarse en ese pueblo de locos? ¿En serio lo estaba considerando?

Dustin dejó de sonreír.

— Oh, eso —dijo—. Bueno, lo intenté —añadió y se hizo a un lado para que ambos entraran nuevamente a la casa. Julia fue la última en pasar y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

— Dustin…

— El mismo…

— Sé todo lo que pasó estos últimos dos años en Hawkins.


	7. Rindiendo cuentas

**VII**

"This heart of mine has been hurt before

This time I wanna be sure"

 **Foreigner**

* * *

Dustin se había mantenido callado. Julia había pensado que enfrentarlo tendría como resultado que él explicaría por qué estuvo ocultándole algo tan importante y qué es lo que iban a hacer ahora que la situación en Hawkins estaba lejos de acabar. Sin embargo, se había ido a dormir y no le había abierto la puerta de su habitación cuando ella llamó.

Julia decidió que también era hora de irse a dormir y por la mañana, seguramente, insistiría. Por su lado, Dustin estuvo en todo momento tras la puerta escuchando a su prima rendirse con él. Quería que se fuera a su habitación y se quedara allí para así poder salir de casa un momento. Nada le pasaría si hacía eso para buscar al responsable de haber metido a su propia prima en el asunto.

Steve.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Si él mismo no le había dicho a Julia qué es lo que estaba pasando en ese pueblo —que muchos llamarían maldito si tan solo supieran— era para protegerla. No quería que se involucrara, que pensara en quedarse por él, que hiciera locuras para quedarse a su lado y pelear contra lo que fuera que viniera, porque él no quería que ella viera lo que él había visto, ni siquiera a Dart. La quería mucho como para eso.

Cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, Julia se rindió y se fue a acostar, apagando todas las luces de la casa de paso, Dustin salió sigilosamente, como muchas veces lo hacía cuando su madre se quedaba dormida, y tomó su bicicleta del garaje para pedalear hacia la gran mansión de los Harrington. Steve tendría que escucharlo, aunque fuera tan solo un niño para él, tendría que escucharlo porque se había metido con parte de su familia y la había involucrado en asuntos que incluso Hopper decía que eran delicados para compartir con cualquiera.

No es que estuviera pensando que Julia era cualquiera, pero sabía sobre su carácter. Si Steve le contó todo, entonces era muy probable que deseara tomar cartas en el asunto, ayudar, hacer algo por mínimo que fuera, para estar a su lado. Ah, y también regañarlo por meterse en líos.

* * *

Cuando llegó, no se molestó en tocar el timbre para que sus padres salieran, sino que recolectó piedritas inofensivas y comenzó a lanzarlas a la ventana de su habitación, una de las que quedaba en el patio trasero, frente a su gran piscina.

Lanzó más de diez piedrecillas hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Cogió una de mayor tamaño y la lanzó, esperando que no causara un gran alboroto, pero por suerte no rompió el cristal e hizo un sonido mayor al de las primeras piedras.

Y Steve lo sintió.

Frunciendo el ceño, se asomó cuidadosamente y abrió los ojos como un loco al ver a Dustin afuera. Si su reloj no se equivocaba, era casi medianoche.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —chilló sin voz a penas abrió la ventana.

— Baja ahora —le exigió Dustin.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —siguió Steve.

— Steve, no me obligues a llamar a la puerta…

— Eso saldría peor para ti, amigo —sonrió el mayor—. Mis padres llamarían a tu casa y Julia no estaría muy contenta con saber que estás a…

— ¡Hijo de perra! Baja ya…

— Ok, ok.

Steve cerró la ventana y bajó sigilosamente. Sus padres también dormían y, mientras no le importaba que lo encontraran a él saliendo, pues ya era casi mayor de edad, le importaba que vieran a Dustin afuera y le pidieran explicaciones sobre el niño a tan altas horas de la noche en su jardín.

Salió por la puerta trasparente que daba hacia la piscina y se quedó frente a Dustin con las manos metidas en su chaqueta, la cual se había puesto a la rápida encima del pijama.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó con una mueca en el rostro.

— Le dijiste a Julia todo, ¡TODO! —explotó Dustin.

— Baja la voz —Steve sacó las manos de su chaqueta de inmediato y las levantó, indicándole con gestos desesperados que no comenzara a gritar como un loco a esas horas y afuera de su casa—. Sí, lo hice, ¿Por qué vienes a mi casa a medianoche a reprochármelo? Julia no es tonta, se estaba preguntando cosas, sobre todo después del circo que le montaron tú y Mike con Once en tu casa.

Dustin, por un instante, pareció quedarse sin defensas. Steve había optado por enrostrarle todo lo que había hecho que Julia sospechara e hiciera preguntas obvias.

— ¿Por qué respondiste sus preguntas con la verdad, joder? —lo atacó entonces.

Steve estaba un poco sorprendido de la pose defensiva de Dustin ante alguien que claramente no era un extraño para él, sino todo lo contrario.

— Dustin, ¿Por qué no quieres que Julia lo sepa?

— ¡Porque la estoy protegiendo! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! —explotó el niño, arreglándose su eterna gorra roja sobre sus rizos color ceniza antes de continuar—. ¿Tu crees que quiero que se preocupe por mí? ¿Qué se preocupe de que un maldito monstruo me vaya a comer? Yo la conozco, más que tú, y sé que, si yo le hubiera dicho todas las locuras que hemos vivido que, oh, tú sabes cuáles son y cómo son, idiota… ella enloquecería.

— Pues no lo hizo —Steve se encogió de hombros—. De hecho, tuvimos una conversación muy civilizada. Tú eres quien la está pintando de un modo totalmente distinto a como es.

— ¿Desde cuando sabes más de Julia Henderson que yo?

Steve se pasó una mano por la frente.

— ¿En serio vamos a comenzar a pelear por esto?

— Ya me conoces —Dustin gruñó.

 _Sí_ , pensó Steve, Dustin tenía ese genio que también caracterizaba a Julia, lo que le hacía sonreír cada vez que ambos actuaban involuntariamente parecido.

— Ella tiene un punto —le informó Harrington a su amigo—. Ella me preguntó sobre los que venían antes de Once, ya sabes… como la nombraron con un número… pudo haber sido nombrada "uno", pero no, la llamaron Once.

Dustin se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Ves? —siguió Steve—. Julia es otro punto de vista.

— Ya sé lo que estás intentando hacer. Estás intentando evadir que esto es un gran problema para nosotros. Mike enloquecerá, Hopper enloquecerá…

— No si la llevamos con el grupo y les proponemos esto que tenemos, Dustin —sugirió Steve.

— ¿Quieres hacerla parte del grupo? —Dustin enarcó una ceja. Ya no estaba enojado, sino curioso. La última persona que había metido las patas contándole todo a un extraño había terminado besando a ese extraño o extraña, mejor dicho, en el baile de invierno.

Eso quería decir que…

Intentó no mirarlo con cara de "sé lo que estás intentando hacer, amiguito".

— No, no. Solo creo que si ella tuvo esa idea es lógico que ella se la comunique al grupo, ¿Entiendes? —se explicó Steve.

— Eso es bastante parecido a hacerla parte del grupo —siguió Dustin.

— ¿Es que hay un "grupo"? —se exasperó Steve—. Porque yo no veo que Nancy y Jonathan pasen mucho tiempo con ustedes, ni siquiera yo, yo solo paso tiempo contigo…

Dustin hizo una mueca extraña cuando su amigo mencionó a Nancy y a Jonathan, algo que Steve captó muy bien.

— No tienes que seguir fingiendo frente a mí. Que Nancy y Jonathan son un hecho lo sé hace bastante —le aclaró.

Se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿No estás al menos un poco molesto con ellos?

Steve suspiró.

— No.

— ¿Seguro?

— Dustin…

— Ok, ok —Dustin alzó las manos. El ambiente había vuelto a ser el mismo entre ambos, relajado y tranquilo—. Hombre, me alegra que así sea —sonrió luego.

Vaya, del enojo a la completa felicidad. Dustin era uno en un millón. Steve se encogió de hombros, aliviado de que las cosas hubieran cambiado de rumbo en el curso de la conversación. Quizás ahora era el momento de decir…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas sobre… llevarla con los demás?

Dustin casi se larga a reír. Steve parecía un chiquillo nervioso preguntándole al padre de su chica si puede llevarla al baile. Era una escena fabulosa y la estaba disfrutando enormemente. Lástima que Julia no le creería jamás si le contara.

— Ahora que ya la cagaste, por así decirle —explicó el chico—. Temo que la rechacen ¿Sabes? A Max le pasó, y todavía está acostumbrándose a la frialdad de Mike y Once. Jules solo me tendría a mí allí y…

— Y a mí —Steve soltó de inmediato y luego comenzó a tener un par de tics antes de contradecirse—. Es decir, si necesitas que alguien te de una mano con eso de la aceptación en el clan y todas esas tonterías de códigos que tienen ustedes… además, creo que es importante que resolvamos qué sucedió con todos los demás niños de laboratorio, y creo que una buena forma de comenzar sería investigar las denuncias que han hecho sus padres.

Dustin lo pensó y, al parecer, se le ocurrió una idea de momento.

— Creo que Hopper o la mamá de Will lo mencionaron alguna vez. En los archivos, en la biblioteca, hay muchas notas en los diarios del 70 de personas que reclaman que abdujeron a sus hijos y culpan al tipo ese al que Once llamaba papá… eso quiere decir que… —Dustin avanzó y agarró a Steve de los brazos—. ¡Tienes toda la razón!

Steve sonrió haciéndose el orgulloso.

— ¿Ahora me puedes soltar y dejar que vaya a dormir? —dijo de forma amenazante.

Dustin entornó los ojos.

— Claro, el rey Steve necesita su precioso sueño —se mofó.

— Sí, sí, sigue hablando, niño —bufó el aludido—. Nos vemos mañana.

— Mañana en casa de Mike, con Julia.

Steve, quien ya había avanzado hacia la puerta corrediza para entrar a la casa, se detuvo en sus pasos y miró hacia atrás.

— ¿Mañana?

— Mañana, Steve Harrington. Y sí, necesito tu apoyo con eso.

Steve meneó la cabeza, sonriendo y alzó una mano quedamente como despedida.

Dustin tomó su bicicleta y emprendió rumbo por las frías y solitarias calles de Hawkins de regreso a casa. Esos paseos a medianoche se habían hecho cada vez más siniestros desde que sabía que en cualquier momento podría suceder lo impensable, como lo que le pasó a Will una noche hace dos años después de una gran partida de calabozos y dragones en casa de Mike.

Por suerte, al divisar su casa, supo que en el condado había una calma momentánea. Momentánea, decía, porque todos los que sabían lo que pasaba, sabían también que estaba lejos de acabar.

Ahora tendría que resolver el futuro de Julia en Hawkins, pero eso sería por la mañana. Estaba cansado y necesitaba, así como Steve, de su precioso sueño reparador.


	8. Los investigadores

**VIII**

"They say you gotta stay hungry  
Hey, baby, I'm just about starving tonight  
I'm dying for some action  
I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book"

 **Bruce Springsteen**

* * *

Mike negaba con la cabeza y la expresión de enfado en su rostro era palpable. Lucas y Max se mantenían en silencio y con cara de póker. Will era el más dispuesto a escuchar, pero se veía impaciente, tanto así que de vez en cuando se llevaba las manos a la boca para morder sus uñas, hábito que había cogido hace poco. Once, finalmente, no entendía nada y solo se encontraba al lado de Mike apretando de su mano, mirándolo cada tanto sin entender esa cara de decepción y enojo.

Nancy y Jonathan no fueron invitados por el momento. Tanto Steve como Dustin habían pensado que lo mejor era hablar de aquello con el grupo original y mantenerlo así mientras las aguas estuvieran calmadas.

— Este… creo que ya intuyen un poco lo que estamos haciendo aquí… —dijo Dustin tras aclararse la garganta, y tras una pausa soltó de golpe—. Este hijo de puta le dijo a mi prima todo lo que sucedió en la ciudad.

Julia y Steve no prevenían que eso fuera lo primero que el niño les iba a decir a sus amigos. Cruzaron miradas y bufaron.

— Dustin —dijeron los dos.

— ¿Qué diablos? —saltó Mike, soltando la mano de Once para ponerse de pie y comenzar a pasearse por el sótano—. ¿Qué mierda pensabas al involucrar a alguien más en esto? Ni siquiera vive aquí, y perdón Julia, pero es la verdad…

— Lo sé… —contestó ella, pero la pelea continuó pasándola por alto.

— Mira, ya lo sé y ya sé que todo lo que vivimos fue un peligro, que se preocupan y blah, blah, pero ¿Me pueden escuchar? —dijo Steve con las manos en alto, apropiándose de la situación tal y como le tocó cuidar a esa tropa de chicos hace tan poco. No era fácil estar a cargo de unos niños tan inteligentes y valientes como ellos; confían tanto en sus capacidades que creen que son inmunes y capaces de salvar al mundo de millones de cosas, entre ellas el demagorgon y ahora el desuellamentes, cosas que son infinitamente más grandes que ellos.

El problema es que seguían siendo niños y el problema seguía allí afuera. No estaba seguro si en algún momento los monstruos volverían a atacarlos porque Once cerró el portal, pero no estaban ahí para hablar de aquello, sino que de los diez que vinieron antes que la niña.

— Yo creo que deberíamos escuchar y llegar a una solución, de todos modos, ya le dijo y ya estamos jodidos —opinó Lucas.

— Sí, como tú le dijiste a Max…

— Hey, estoy aquí —gruñó la pelirroja, molesta—. Esta no es una sociedad secreta, Mike. Y no eres el único con un super cerebro resolviendo todos los casos siempre, es un trabajo en equipo y todos aquí han ayudado a Once a hacer que esos malditos vuelvan al lugar de donde vinieron ¿Sabes?

Mike estaba por responder, pero Steve vio que eso armaría un caos y todos comenzarían a pelear, así que tuvo que volver a insistir.

— Chicos, chicos…

Pero ya estaban gritándose los unos a los otros, todos los niños excepto Will y Once discutían, incluso Dustin.

— ¡YA BASTA! —gritó tan fuerte que los demás se vieron obligados a prestarle atención.

— No te veía gritar así desde que casi morimos allá afuera —murmuró Dustin.

— No pretendo pasar todo el día observándolos pelear por su grupo secreto de justicieros. Ahora van a escuchar ¿Vale?

Los chicos finalmente consideraron que era lo único que podían hacer antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, aunque los ánimos estaban lejos de calmarse.

— Miren —antes de que Steve continuara con su voz de mando y otras tonterías que Julia consideraba innecesaria, fue ella quien les habló con suavidad y calma. Era la mejor estrategia para resolver aquella tarde e irse a casa pronto, pues había sido bastante incómodo ser tratada como una extraña por todos esos chicos a quienes había visto en pañales—. Steve me contó todo, vale, no soy una idiota, chicos. Eso no quiere decir que me quiera unir a su equipo ni nada, ni siquiera está pasando algo ahora como para que los ayude, pero sí me preocupo como supongo que Nancy se preocupa por ti Mike, o Jonathan por ti Will.

Los niños miraron al suelo como si se sintieran culpables.

— Después de oír todo creo que es lo más lógico pensar que esto no ha acabado…

— Ce lo hizo acabar de manera definitiva, el portal está cerrado —dijo Mike.

— Cerrado o no, sigue estando aquí en Hawkins. Que haya un portal indica que hay posibilidades de abrirlo otra vez…

— ¿Y quién haría eso?

— En el mundo hay gente más peligrosa y ambiciosa que el creador de todo esto —añadió Steve, apoyando a Julia en sus argumentos.

— Bueno, mientras haya paz deberíamos dedicarnos a ella, ¿Por qué vienen a recordarnos esto cuando por fin podemos ser niños otra vez y jugar y todas esas cosas que no pude hacer por tanto tiempo? —los interrumpió Will.

El silencio que hicieron todos ante eso fue doloroso. Will Byers había sido por lejos el que más había sufrido con esa situación; había aguantado de manera sobrehumana torturas físicas y mentales que debieron dejarlo en terapia permanente pero ahí estaba, saliendo adelante y queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido en su vida, queriendo volver a jugar, salir en bicicleta, disfrazarse para Halloween, todas esas cosas que se convirtieron en un trauma cuando ese monstruo poseyó su cuerpo e invadió su mente, escogiendo en qué momento y lugar utilizarlo para hacerle daño a los demás.

— Will tiene razón —murmuró Lucas tras un suspiro—. Lo que menos queremos es recordar que podemos volver a estar al borde de morir.

— No queremos eso —se apresuró a decir Julia—. Se me ha ocurrido algo tras saber todo esto y quizás pueda ayudar a estar preparados, es como "prevenir" antes de sufrir otro golpe.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Max.

— Los diez sujetos de pruebas del laboratorio nacional de Hawkins, los diez que vinieron antes que… Once —Julia miró a la niña y le intentó sonreír como una forma de alentarla a recordar, pero ella lucía retraída y sin ganas de hablar, así que volvió la mirada hacia los demás y siguió—. Hay diez niños o adultos con poderes psíquicos afuera, poderes como los de Once. Pueden estar aquí o en el mundo, pueden estar…

— Muertos —dijo Steve, robándole las palabras de la boca a Julia, pero de una manera más tosca que ella no aprobó. La mirada que le echó fue suficiente como para hacerlo callar.

— Puede que hayan otros criados en otros laboratorios nacionales sustentados por la CIA. Después de la segunda guerra mundial fueron creados muchos sitios de experimentación en donde fue aplicado el MKultra —siguió ella—. Si tan solo investigáramos un poco… al menos de lo que sucedió con los diez anteriores a once en Hawkins.

— Kali…

De pronto, todo el mundo allí abajo en el sótano de los Wheeler se volteó a ver a Once. La chica había murmurado el nombre de su "hermana" Kali, tras haber procesado la propuesta de aquella muchacha con los mismos rizos de Dustin.

— ¿Kali? —preguntó Steve.

— Claro —dijo Mike súbitamente. Las expresiones de su rostro súbitamente cambiaron de enfadado a interesado, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea o algo—. Kali… Kali es la número ocho.

— ¿Ocho? ¿Acaso conocieron a uno de esos diez de los que habla Julia? —exclamó Steve.

— Ella la conoció —respondió Mike.

— ¿Sigue viva? —preguntó Dustin.

Once asintió.

— Jugábamos en la habitación del arcoíris —dijo la niña—. Las dos en el laboratorio.

Julia, Steve y Dustin se miraron. Los demás también compartieron miradas de entendimiento. Era un punto válido el que tenía la prima de Dustin y tendrían que investigar. Nada perderían con hacerlo de manera discreta y, sobre todo, secreta.

* * *

— No fue tan malo después de todo —comentó Julia, saliendo de casa de los Wheeler con Steve a su lado. Dustin se había quedado con los demás en el sótano a pasar el rato y los dos mayores vieron que era tiempo de retirarse y dejar que los niños fueran niños, sobre todo después de tanto hablar sobre esas cosas que, en realidad, no deberían estarles afectando en ese momento de sus vidas—. Solo espero que ese portal no vuelva a abrirse, pero hay que prevenir.

— Lo sé, y sí tienes un buen punto ahí, Henderson 2 —dijo Steve con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando capear el frío que hacía.

— ¿Henderson 2? —preguntó ella, entretenida.

— Pues…

— ¿Steve? ¿Julia?

Ambos, apunto de llegar al coche de Steve, se voltearon para ver a Nancy tras ellos, en el porche de su propiedad. La hermana de Mike los miraba con asombro e inseguridad. No había visto a Steve desde hace… bueno, mucho. Lo evadía o él a ella, no lo sabía, pero verlo ahí saliendo de su casa con Julia Henderson era… ¿Extraño?

— Hola —dijo Julia al ver que Steve no diría nada.

— ¿Qué hacían aquí?

— Ah, Dustin nos trajo a ver algo con sus amigos, bajamos a tu sótano por un momento y ahora nos íbamos —explicó la rubia viendo claramente que Nancy no les creía y que ese agradable momento que pasaron desde que hicieron entender a los niños que había trabajo por hacer y que no todo era malo hasta ese minuto se había acabado.

Entonces entendió que uno de los tres sobraba ahí.

Y no era quien vivía en esa casa ni Steve.

— Hey Steve —lo llamó—. Creo que caminaré a casa.

— ¿Qué? —soltó él como si estuviera loca—. Hace frío y está húmedo tras el nevazón de estos días y…

Julia miró a Nancy y le hizo un gesto como de: "Es tu momento de hablarle AHORA".

— Steve —era ahora Nancy quien le hablaba y detenía su perorata. Él lo hizo, muy a su pesar, con sorpresa—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

No era estúpido y Julia sabía que la iba a mirar como la estaba mirando, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros intentando decirle que no tenía nada que ver con eso y que lo mejor es que fuera con Nancy a averiguar de que se trataba todo eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La ex pareja sabía que necesitaban una conversación, una última conversación antes de seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

No había existido oportunidad de cerrar esa puerta y proseguir a sanar heridas.

— Caminaré —repitió—. Y tú irás hacia allá como el adulto que eres.

— ¿Desde cuándo somos adultos? —susurró Steve con cara de querer huir, pero Julia captó que era una broma.

— Para algunas cosas hay que serlo, Harrington. Anda, mueve ese trasero —lo empujó—. Nos vemos por ahí.

Nancy observaba ese extraño intercambio con algo de duda, intentando con nerviosismo ordenar todo lo que quería decirle en su cabeza, así que no prestó demasiada atención al empujoncito ni a las sonrisas apreciativas que el par que tenía en frente compartían.

Había hablado con Jonathan sobre eso y él había estado de acuerdo en que Steve ya no era ese patán que le había hecho pedazos la cámara fotográfica tan solo por haberse acercado a su novia demasiado, por ende, la conversación que se debían era necesaria y en todo eso la había apoyado. Era el momento y Julia, sin darse cuenta, había ayudado un montón a desatar ese nudo que había entre los tres.

De un pestañeo a otro vio como la rubia alzaba su mano como despidiéndose y se iba camino abajo por la calle. Steve, por otro lado, caminaba hacia ella y cuando llegó a su lado la hizo despertar.

— Está bien —le decía—. Pero ¿Podemos entrar para hablar? Me congelo.

La joven Wheeler asintió y ambos entraron a la casa.

* * *

 **Creo que tenía que ver la temporada 3 para saber si continuar o no con este fic y ayer terminé la temporada (en un día) y dije: sí, tiene lugar, puede continuar. Debo decir que amé a Robin y todo lo que pasó, amé esta temporada y decidí que este fic estará ubicado antes de los eventos que pasan en ST3 y no interferirán con nada de lo que vieron (o verán) en esos ocho capítulos. Voy a volver a estar activa por aquí hasta terminarla, así que quienes leyeron y esperaban una continuación, estoy de vuelta.**

 **Gracias por haberle dado fav y follow, espero sus comentarios sean positivos o negativos. Saludos :)**


End file.
